Chairman Drek
Chairman Alonzo Drek - ultimately titled 'Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek - '''was the leader of the Blarg and an evil, fast-talking, corrupt, despotic Blarg dictator. Under Drek's rule, he had his forces rampaged across the Solana Galaxy stealing entire sections of worlds, leaving millions homeless or worse. His pretense for doing these actions was to build a new world for his kind the Blarg, since their homeworld of Orxon had become too polluted and overpopulated to live on. Biography Early life :"''You see, I've been paid for everything square inch of my new world. Once the inhabitants move in, I will begin polluting this world as well, then the whole thing start all over again. Ah, brilliant." :―Drek[src] Overtime, Drek would eventually assume his position as Chairmen for the Blarg race. At some point during his rule, an idea to make loads of Bolts formed in his mind, a very promising idea indeed.First, Drek slowly began to purposely pollute his homeworld, which already suffered from overpopulation. Orxon eventually became inhospitable for his kind, and his people were put in a desperate situation. Drek informed his citizens that he had a solution to their problems... they would simply build a new homeworld for their kind to reside on. Desperate for relief, the Blargs diligently did whatever was asked by Drek, building the ships necessary to extract portions of worlds, enlisting in his military and giving boatloads of cash to their leader. They were unaware that Drek was only using them to make money, and that he planned to pollute the newly constructed world when it was complete as well, starting the whole process over and over again. Drek later hired famed galactic "hero" Captain Qwark to be the new spokesman for the world he was building, as well as function as his muscle. Galactic terror :"Thank you for your cooperation." :"Cut!" :"And if you don't, you can take your whiny, sniveling, snot-nosed populations, form a line behind me, and kiss my... We're still on? Well turn it off, you idiot!" :―Drek informing the citizens of Novalis about their fate. Aboard his flagship, he gave a televised speech to the citizens of planet Novalis, the first world chosen to have sections of its surface to be removed to create Drek's new world. Drek informed the citizens of Novalis that his kind the Blarg had been forced to abandon their own homeworld after it had become polluted and overpopulated. He insisted he had found a solution to this problem, claiming the Blarg would build a new world using key planetary components. Drek then explained to the citizens of Novalis why this affected them. He informed them the Blarg were using an advanced technologies too complex for the Novalians to understand to extract those planetary components from planets, and Novalis had some components they needed. Drek calmly insisted his forces would remove a large portion of Novalis and add it to Drek's planet. Drek noted sadly that this would result in Novalis changing mass, causing it to spin out of control until it smashed into its sun, causing it to explode into a flaming ball of gas. Drek however dismissed this loss, claiming sacrifices had to made, and he thanked the citizens of Novalis for their cooperation (which they had not agreed to). The cameraman on Derek's ship then exclaimed they had stop broadcast, however in reality it was still running. Drek, who had been calm and friendly during the broadcast, began to angrily rant to himself that if "whiny, sniveling, snot-nosed" citizens of Novalis didn't like what he had in store for them, then they could form a line behind him. He then proceeded to say they could then kiss his @#!*% , but was interrupted by the cameraman before he could say @#!*% . Shocked that the camera was still rolling, Drek angrily shouted at the cameraman to turn it off, which he did so as ordered. A Problem Appears :"This could be a problem. Take care of it." :―Drek[src] Unfortunately, a cog had been thrown into his plans. A small, incorrectly built Sentrybot (with the soul of a Zoni) known as Clank had escaped Planet Z322 (the robot factory that birthed him) on planet Quartu, fully aware of Drek's intentions to destroy worlds to build a new planet. A team of Electroids were sent after him, shooting down the stolen Blarg spaceship over planet Veldin. Efforts at capturing Clank failed, as a Lombax named Ratchet found the robot in the Kyzil Plateau before Drek's units could reach him. Meanwhile, Drek and Captain Qwark were aboard his Drek's Flagship as it travel through the depths of space.As Drek's Flagship passed Veldin while on approach to Novalis, Drek saw Ratchet and Clank flee Veldin in Ratchet's homemade starship. Realizing those two could posse a problem, he ordered Captain Qwark to take care of them, and Qwark promptly left to deal with the duo. Meanwhile, Drek ordered his army to be on the look out for Ratchet and Clank. Additionally, wanted posters of Ratchet and Clank began to appear across the galaxy, including in the city of Metropolis on planet Kerwan, which was being occupied by Blarg forces. Diplomacy by Force :"So you see, it would be most beneficial if your citizens were not in the city when my workers begin removing it." :―Drek[src] While Qwark set into motion Ratchet and Clank downfall, Drek traveled to planet Novalis to discuss an agreement with the Chairman of Novalis. When they arrived outside of Novalis' orbit, Drek (accompanied by the Robot Lieutenant) began deliberations with the Chairmen of Novalis, who was representing the concerned citizens of Novalis. The negotiations between the leader soon fell apart when Drek calmly insisted that citizens should abandon the city in Tobruk Crater when Blarg workers bulldozed it down to prepare the region for extraction, as the chairmen of Novalis insisted the entire concept was "preposterous" and stated he would agree to such a motion. Drek "sadly" informed the chairmen that he had no real say in the matter, causing the chairmen to state that famed Captain Qwark would say otherwise. Drek found this remark quite amusing, as Captain Qwark worked for him. The chairmen was however unaware of Qwark's alliance with Drek, and the chairmen asked why Drek was laughing at such a famed superhero, insisting Qwark could take out the pint sized Derek without even breaking a sweat. Drek quickly grew mad at being referred to as tiny, and he raised his hands toward the chairmen. Drek stated that the chairmen had worn out his welcome aboard his ship as well as his patience, he then motioned for the Robot Lieutenant to remove the chairmen. The Robot Lieutenant promptly grabbed the old chairmen, and began to remove him from the bridge. The chairman shouted at Drek to end this madness, still believing Captain Qwark would stop Drek if he proceeded with his plans. Drek thought over it, and then exclaimed he would withdraw his troops after all. The surprised chairman was quite thrilled with news, but Drek revealed he had lied, and he ordered his Robot Lieutenant to "...try not to leave any marks." on the chairman. Following that, Drek ordered Blarg forces to lay waste to Tobruk Crater, resulting in a large majority of the citizens to flee the planet via escape transports (with the exception of the poor). Drek Needs Trees :"I'm counting on you,n Lieutenant, and as your former commander can tell you, I don't take disappoint well....''" :―Drek to his lieutenant. Following their operations on Novalis, Drek and his forces continued to forcefully extracted more pieces of other worlds to create Drek's new planet. Eventually they reached planet Eudora, and Drek sent down the Robot Lieutenant to command the logging team at the newly built Blarg Logging Site. Drek wanted a large number of trees from Eudora for his new world, not at all concerned that the residents of Eudora had no say in the matter. Drek later contacted the Robot Lieutenant via the camera system (Drek Cam and Planet Cam respectively), as Drek had heard his Robot Lieutenant was falling behind schedule. The Robot Lieutenant assured that everything was moving along smoothly, and he even panned the camera around to show their progress (which happened to show an Axe Bot killing another Axe Bot). Drek remarked that he expected the Robot Lieutenant to keep his word, warning the Lieutenant that he would meet the same fate as his former commanding officer. The Robot Lieutenant grew afraid from the remark, and he promised Drek that he would not fail like his former commander. Chop Chop :"You have fulfilled your tree quota... barely." :"We are ready to return to base." :"Not so fast, Lieutenant. Just because we don't need any more, doesn't mean they should have it... Destroy everything." :―Drek and his lieutenant. While robotic loggers continued to shop trees and ship them to Drek's artificial world, Drek observed their progress via space aboard his flagship. After quite some time, Drek was confident he had enough trees for his new world, and he pressed the comm button to inform the Lieutenant that they had enough trees and ordered him to move their artificial world. Annoyed that he wasn't getting a response, he pressed the comm button and shouted for the Lieutenant, who had been relaxing on the job. The Lieutenant quickly focused his attention on Drek, and Drek told the Lieutenant that he had fulfilled his tree quota, albeit barely. The Lieutenant insisted his forces were ready to return to base, but Drek dismissed this idea. Drek stated that while they had enough trees, that didn't mean the locals of Eudora should have any. Drek then ordered the Robot Lieutenant to continue chopping down trees, causing him to chuckle as the Lieutenant had his forces continue the chopping of trees. Drek however moved onward, continuing his plans at building his new world. While it could have already been deduced from the earliest stages of ''Ratchet & Clank that Drek had an immense army of Blarg Troopers and such at his side, led by the Robot Lieutenant, it was only until Ratchet and Clank reached the end of Captain Qwark's gauntlet on planet Umbris that they realized that Drek had rallied the so-called superhero at his side. On this planet, Qwark revealed his alliance with the Chairman, explaining that the latter had promised him the role of "official spokesperson" for the new Blargian planet - a promise that, beyond Qwark's realization, could never be kept. However, Captain Qwark's worth in Drek's eye lessened when the former's Blargian Snagglebeast was not able to defeat Ratchet and Clank. Nevertheless, the Chairman offered Qwark another chance to be his spokesman, but warned him to give better results. He ordered Qwark to intercept and shoot down the duo at the Gemlik Moonbase by using his personal starfighter, claiming that the Captain was "too washed up for ground combat" and placing more trust in his aerial combat skills. If he failed, Drek would cancel their endorsement deal, which painted Qwark as the superhero he wasn't. However, with the Pilot's Helmet that he had found on planet Gaspar, the Lombax and his sidekick took control of a nearby Blarg ship and shot down Captain Qwark, who crashed on the surface of planet Oltanis, marking the end of his allegiance to Drek. Outcome Once Drek's new planet was completed, he declared that the final step necessitated before commencing its inhabitation was to place it in the ideal orbit. At the Bomb Factory at planet Hoven, he organized the construction of the PlanetBuster Maximus, which had for purpose to obliterate the planet that already occupied that ideal orbit. Unfortunately for the Chairman, Ratchet and Clank once again managed to stifle his efforts by destroying the PlanetBuster while it was leaving the planet. Despite this, Drek then led the creation of the Deplanetizer and announced through HoloVision that it would be used to destroy planet Veldin, which was the planet that currently occupied the chosen orbit for his new Blargian planet. Final Battle After learning this from Clank's mom on Planet Quartu, Ratchet and Clank rushed to Drek's Fleet to obtain the coordinates of the whereabouts of the Deplanetizer on Veldin. Ultimately, discovering Drek was on Veldin with the Deplanetizer, they met up with Drek, who had donned a giant Ultra Supreme Executive Chairman Drek-Mech|mech-suit, and began battling him at the Kyzil Plateau. Drek was defeated on the Deplanetizer's platform, propelling him across space and crashing into his own constructed planet, killing Drek in his mech due to the planet's impact. The superweapon, at which point flipped, was then used to destroy his planet. Aftermath The Blarg, having lost their chairman and artificial homeworld, were assumingly either forced to stay on their original homeworld, planet Orxon, or move to different planets. It is unknown what exactly became of the Blarg after the destruction of their artificial planet. Either way, Ratchet and Clank had ended the reign of the Blarg and saved the Solana Galaxy. In Deadlocked', Orxon was re-visited, and it was still polluted, but not to the extent of the original game. The game mentions factory workers, so the Blarg probably still inhabit the planet. Legacy Drek's actions earned him a place in the Hall of Villainy in the Intergalactic Museum of History on in Meridian City, in the Polaris Galaxy. Roleplaying Arc 1: A Game of Power : For the main article: Arc 1: A Game of Power Roleplaying Arc 2: Perpetual Battlefield : For the main article: Arc 2: Perpetual Battlefield Personality Drek was noted for being very short, even smaller than Ratchet. He was never seen without his smart suit and tie, and his hair was always tied into an elegant topknot. He had a more pale complexion than most other Blarg and light blue eyes that glowed faintly.. It may have also been said that he harbored a certain sadistic sense of humor. Drek was both very smart and very confident, but did not take the failures of his subordinates well. Trivia *An unlockable paint job for the Star Explorer in both Going Commando and Up Your Arsenal was called "Drek's Black Heart." As the name suggests, it was primarily black, with red streaks. *Drek briefly appeared in Captain Qwark's flashback scene in Up Your Arsenal, when Qwark remembered his adventures from the previous two games. He was later referenced to in the same game, when Ratchet pointed out Qwark's tendency to work with the enemy. *Drek also appeared as a floating image in the Dreamtime level of Size Matters. *According to the manual of the first game, Drek was a "fast talking, quick-thinking dictator; a scheming' shadowy despot and a downright contemptible doer of evil." However, he never forgot his mother's birthday. *Scenes of Drek from the first game could be seen on the IRIS Supercomputer in Tools of Destruction. *Although never stated in-game, it's very likely that Drek chose Veldin as the Deplanetizer's target merely as a bait to lure Ratchet and Clank into his clutches in order to get rid of them, as well as destroy Veldin for an orbit. *Drek's mech appeared as a large enemy in the PlayStation Home firing range space (past), though it did not appear that Drek was piloting it. *Drek was quite small for his kind as his scientists and troopers (who were also Blarg) were taller. *Drek wears a different attire in Full Frontal Assualt compared to the original game. Category:Characters Category:Nick Torn Category:Villains Category:Politicians Category:A.Z. Files